Diamond in the Rough
by moi.est.susie
Summary: Lizzy Daniels has been kicked out of Hogwarts and is now living in London with her dad, even if her mum keeps begging her to come home. Lizzy gets into the local school and finds it hard to fit in as she is not your typical girl. Until she meets him.
1. Chapter 1

Diamond in the rough

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

Hope you like it =D

CHAPTER 1 : prologue

"Mum, I'm doing fine here in London… There are other schools in London that aren't Hogwarts… I know I'm like the first Gryffindor to drop out. MUM! I'm fine in London. Yes, Charlie said I can live with him." I told mum over the phone. Truthfully I hadn't even seen Charlie in years. "I got to go mum. Yes I'll e-mail you. I will! Bye mother. I said BYE!!"

I walked up the gravel pathway towards an old brick townhouse. The door was a navy green with a gold doorknob. I sucked in a deep breath. I had to do this; I was going to do this. I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps. No turning back now I guess. The door screeched open and in the doorway stood Charlie, he was more muscled than I remember.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" he seemed surprised.

"Hi dad," I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face "I need a place to stay."

"What about Hogwarts?"

"It was boring."

"Why don't you just go back to LA?"

"Okay then I'll leave," I turned around and started to walk towards the street.

"Come inside Lizzy."

"That's better." I smiled and climbed up the stairs towards the spare room where I always stayed while I was staying with Charlie. The room was just like I remembered it, baby blue walls with baby yellow curtains, the bed was a single but it suited the room.

"What are you going to do about school?" Charlie followed me into my room.

"I already called Newport Grammar," I said dumping my backpack onto the bed "all sorted." But it wasn't really all sorted. Even though I'd been living in London for the last 2 years I still had my LA tan and bleach blonde hair, if I didn't fit in at Hogwarts I dought they'll except me in Newport. The school only had about 500 students, make that 501, I was going to be the retard with the tan, again.

"You sure you don't want to go back to LA?" Charlie actually sounded concerned.

"Dad, I want to stay in London."

"Okay," Charlie didn't sound to convinced "how you going get around?"

"I ordered a silver Porshe. It should show up tomorrow." I know a brand new Porshe isn't exactly going to help me fit in but no way in fucking hell I'm going to drive a rusty old piece of shit.

"Where having pizza for dinner," Charlie said walking out of the room. Yummy, I thought sarcastically, does he know fucking calories in pizza? He probably doesn't even know what calories are! God I'm a bitch. I need to get over this, no way people are going to accept me if I be a bitch. I know it might be a little late but I'm going to make a new years revelation. I'm going to be nice. Or at least not as bitchy as usual.

"WingGuardremAlou." My laptop flew open. Being a wizard did help sometimes. I had ten new messages, but nine of them were from mum so that doesn't really count. The other one was from Dani, my bestie from LA.

HELLO MY LITTLE BIOTCH,

I AM MISSING YOUR ASS OF WHILE YOU'RE LIVING IN LONDON YOU FUCKTARD. THERE BETTER BE HOT GUYS THERE, OTHER WISE YOU GET YOU STUPID FAT ASS IN A FIRST CLASS SEAT RIGHT BACK TO LA!

DANI

XX

God I missed her, I'd reply after dinner I decided as I heard someone knock on the front door. I walked down the stairs to see Charlie paying for the pizza. I ate and went to bed no way I was going to wait for it to get dark, I needed my beauty sleep if I was going to go to school tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

I hope you like my story so far, it's my first story ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, plus I know the characters personalities are a bit muddled but its better this way in the rest of my story trust me!


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond in the rough

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

Hope you like it =D

CHAPTER 2 : first day of school

I woke up to an ice cold bedroom. "FUCK!" By the fact that no one told me to watch my language I guessed Charlie had already left for work. I turned to look at the alarm clock. It read six thirty. "FUCK!" still no one replied. I couldn't remember the last time I woke up so early even at Hogwarts.

I pulled myself out of the sheets and into the ice-cold air in my bedroom. The house was depressingly quiet. I pulled on my favourite pair of apple-bottom jeans and a cute pink and grey V-neck cardigan. My beanie matched the cardigan and my boots were the same colour grey.

I walked down the stairs and pick an up-and-go from the fridge. I didn't care how fucking early it was this house was depressing. I walked out the door a the cold air hit my bare face but the pain went away very quickly when I saw my new car. New wheels, new seats, new everything. I let out a scream and rushed over to my car. Typical Charlie had left the door unlocked and the keys in the ignition.

I got in and put all my shit on the passenger seat. I pulled the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. I followed the map the Charlie had drawn for me. But if I hadn't noticed the sign I would have never thought the school was a school. There were heaps of different buildings it looked like apartments or a retirement home.

I pulled into the office car park and no one else was parked there so I guessed I wasn't supposed to. I walked into the office and the heater was radiating beautiful warm air. The receptionist looked up at me and her smile faded. Great she knows my mother.

"Hello Elizabeth," she put on a fake smile "I have your timetable here. And here's a map of the school hopefully You'll be able to find your way around. And here you go," she gave me a sheet of paper," have each of your teachers sign this, it just tells them your name and everything.

"Like there's anyone who won't know my name," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked truly innocently, she still had a plastic smile painted on her disgustingly pasty looking face. I felt like giving her a mousse tail but I fought back the urge.

"Nothing," I said, but it was obvious I was lying.

I walked out the door and the cold air hit me again. What a wonderful day this was going to be.

My first class was History in A block. It wasn't that hard to find it as there was a big A painted on the side. I walked into my class and everybody started staring at me and talking. If I hadn't heard them say my name I would have thought it was because I looked done up and they were in tacky $5 clothing. It wasn't my fault they hadn't discovered make-up.

I walked up to the front of the class and handed the teacher my slip. He signed it scowling at me. Fan-bloody-tastic already somebody hates me. He point to a seat near the back of the room. At least no one could stare at me if I was at the back. But somehow they found a way. The girl next to me was pasty like everyone else put had glamorous brunette curls bouncing down her shoulders. When I sat down she had introduced herself as Jessica.

Class went by quickly, I just kept looking down, I had studied the last year. As I walked out this guy introduced him self to him.

"Hi, you're Elizabeth, right?" He asked.

"Yes," I said not looking at him "but call me Liz."

"Okay Liz," he smiled, now that I looked at him he was alright nothing like LA boys but he had sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"So, what do you want?" I snapped, so much for not being a bitch.

"What do you have next?"

"English in B block."

"Same," he smiled "I'll take you."

"Fantastic," sarcasm was obvious.

"I'm Toby by the way."

After English I had Maths and the Jessica girl sat next to me again. This time I said hi and she ended up inviting me to sit with her at lunch. I bought a coke zero and a wrap. Everybody else sitting with us had fatty shit, It was disgusting. Everybody in the cafeteria was staring at us eating lunch. Except for a bunch of people sitting at the back of the room.

They were each beautiful, and the same, but different. There were three boys. The first one was blond and really muscled he looked gorgeous even if he had white skin and dark mysterious eyes. The second was tall and skinny but had some muscles, he had brown, ruffled hair with black eyes. The third and most definitely the hottest had black hair and match black eyes he was like a sex god, I would have never called him sexy a view years ago but now I found his mystery amazing. They sat with a girl who looked exactly like me but with pasty skin.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica not taking my eyes off there table.

"That's Michael, Jacob, and Samantha," Jessica laughed at my interest with them.

"Who' the hottie with the black here?" I asked her inquisitively.

"That's Ryan," when Jessica said his name he turned to look at us. Jessica quickly turned away but I stayed look at me he caught my stare and held it until the blonde chick started talking to him.

"So what's the story?" I asked amazed by them.

"God your American," Jessica laughed," they're all adopted by the same guy, Dr Moody."

"God he's sexy."

"Don't be thinking you have a chance," Jessica smiled "he doesn't date."

"He hasn't met me," I laughed, see I can do this, I can be nice.

I walked into biology and gave my slip to the teacher.

"It's fantastic you'll be joining us this term miss Daniels." The teacher smiled.

"What's a term?" I asked pathetically. The whole class laughed at me.

"I believe you call it a semester in America." I just looked down at the ground my checks bright red. "Sit down next to Mr. Moody." I walked to the middle of the room and took a seat next to Ryan, god he was gorgeous. He stuck out his hand to greet me.

"I'm Ryan," he smiled.

"I'm Liz," I smiled back shaking his hand. Maybe this school wasn't going to be that bad.

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

I hope you like my story so far, it's one of my first stories on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, plus I know the characters personalities are a bit muddled but its better this way in the rest of my story trust me!


	3. Chapter 3

Diamond in the rough

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

Hope you like it =D

CHAPTER 3 : bleeding eyes

I woke up the next morning and was surprising excited. I had science again which meant I'd be sitting next to Ryan, gorgeous Ryan. I ran and hoped in the shower. Coming out 15 minutes later wrapped in a fluffy white spa towel, which mum had given me. I looked at the clock as I was singing to myself.

"SHIT!" I screamed, I was going to be late! I grasped my wand a whispered a spell. The clocks flicked back an hour. That's better.

I dressed in skinny jeans and a cosy old sweater that I'd bought back in LA all those many years ago. I stumbled out the door, getting a banana for breakfast on the way. The car handle was freezing and the engine sounded tired when I started it up. The raced to school going 100 miles an hour. Luckily for me the only cop in town was Charlie,

I ran into campus and into the door of my science classroom. "Late miss Daniels," Mrs McClockien sounded angry, fuck.

"Sorry," I smiled and took my seat next to Ryan.

"Hi," I whispered, he grunted in response. His eyes looked darker today, and his attitude seemed darker. We had to do the Benedict's test, which I learnt at least 3 years ago, and Ryan didn't help at all. At the end of the lesson I smiled at him and said, "Will I be seeing you later?" He turned and swiftly walked away. I stood there mouth wide open staring at door that he just walked out of.

"What's up with you?" Jessica said concerned. She followed my gaze then turned back to me, "Oh, I told you so." But I just stood there mouth Open.

"How bout we get to Spanish before the next bell rings," Jess laughed at me. She practically had to pull me out of the room.

Spanish was so boring; most of the lesson was spend talking about my love life, which was currently inexistent. Although, Jessica seemed to think differently.

"He is so crushing on you," Jess smiled.

"Who is?" I said confused, it wasn't my fault I wasn't listening, Jess was so boring!

"Ryan, Duh!"

"Then why was he such a dickhead?" I said.

"He was probably just confused." Why the hell was she defending him.

"Just let it go Jess," I snapped. Then the bell went "see ya later."

I practically ran out the door to Spanish, I saw Ryan on the way to next period. He still looked amazing gothic.

At lunch my eyes drifted over to his table, he was just sitting there, not eating, not talking, not doing nothing. Fuck he annoyed me. Couldn't he at least twitch? And then like he was reading my thoughts he turned to me a caught my gaze. Shit! He startled me but I didn't turn away, he did. I was so thankful I didn't have any more classes with him.

I was going to back out of the school parking lot when he came up behind me and stopped. I honked my horn angrily at him but he didn't move. Then Tyler ran up to the door.

"Wanna go to the dance with me this Saturday?" he asked smiling.

"Can't," I said trying to think of an excuse "I'm going into London."

"Damn," he said disappointed "will you come to prom with me?" I noticed that Ryan's car had moved leaving me room to get the hell away from here and Tyler.

"Umm," I said not really listening "maybe."

The next day in science Ryan walked in late and gave a note to the teacher. He then took his seat next to me, I scowled and turned away. "Hi," he said with a smile.

"So you want to talk to me today?" I said giving him an evil look.

"Look," he said trying to explain himself "I wasn't feeling well yesterday."

"Sure, sure," I was not convinced, or impressed.

"I was wondering," how sounded more nervous that Tyler did yesterday, "well I overheard yesterday… do you want a ride to London?"

"Yes," I answered a little too quickly and he laughed at me.

"So I'll pick you up about eight in the morning?"

"No problem."

I flicked a txt to George asking him to meet me a the pub in London at the entrance of Diagon Alley. Ryan would never know a thing, he'd just be dropping me off. I got a txt back almost straight away. It reed, sure thing I got big news.

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

I hope you like my story so far, it's one of my first stories on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, plus I know the characters personalities are a bit muddled but its better this way in the rest of my story trust me!


End file.
